Transcended Tiel/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |name2 = Overlord Form |link2 = /Overlord |name3 = Exalted Form |link3 = |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link4 = /Gallery }} the enemy during normal attack. |activeskill1 = Light's Judgement ( /Far-Ranged) |flavora1 = Her righteous judgment is filled with the power of light. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 8910% damage to one enemy and inflicts them with a 'Judgement' debuff for 6.1 seconds. Enemies affected by 'Judgement', when hit, receive an additional 5831% of Tiel's Attack power as damage. Also, when allied units attack an enemy with 'Judgement', they will deal an additional 3490% damage to nearby enemies. 9.3 sec |activeskill2 = God's Fury ( /Far-Ranged) |flavora2 = For those who do not accept the teachings of God, God's wrath will be brought upon them. |aEffect2 = Eliminates the beneficial buffs of all enemies, inflicts 4852% damage and stuns them for 5.4 seconds. Enemies, whom are already stunned, receive 2x damage from this skill and this skill won't miss. 19.2 sec |activeskill3 = Light's Protection |flavora3 = The power of prayer promises absolute protection though the will of the Guardian of Light. |aEffect3 = Grants a 352% protective/paladin shield to the entire allied party for 14.4 seconds. Additionally, increases damage by 360% and Cooldown recovery rate by 48%. 23.9 sec |passive1 = Sacrificial Lamb |flavorp1 = Those who are prepared to make noble sacrifices are blessed with carrying out the will of God. |pEffect1 = Increases main attributes of entire allied party by 134%. |passive2 = Pledge of Glory |flavorp2 = Tiel is the only one who has managed to stay true to the holy vow all these years. |pEffect2 = Tiel is immune to all negative effects. Also, increases allied units Area Attack Power by 202% and INT by 272% |passive3 = Diffusion of Light |pEffect3 = Increase the damage of allied units by 180% and Area attack power by 311%. Further increase the damage of allied units by 9% per additional enhancement. |passive4 = Nectar's Protection |flavorp4 = The holy drink from the heavens, 'Nectar', is blessed with God's protection. |pEffect4 = Increase allied units damage by 324% and Skill Damage by 227%. Also, 'Protection of Light' now increases allied unit SPD by 38%. |passive5 = Crusade |flavorp5 = With an unwavering conviction firmly established in her heart, she enters the battlefield to fulfill God's will. |pEffect5 = Increase allied units damage by 258% and by 264%. Also, when using 'Judgement of Light', enemies suffer 33% more damage. |pEffect5_ex = |passive6 = Guardian of Light |flavorp6 = Tiel, the Guardian of Light, instills hope and courage in the party members fighting against darkness. |pEffect6 = Increase Area Attack Power of allied units by 354%, by 286% and by 209%, overlaying up to 5 times. |passive7 = Battlefield Light |pEffect7 = When using 'Protection of Light', increase the Main stats of allied units by 180% for 14.4 seconds. Also, increase allied units by 150%, Area Attack Power by 170% and by 32%. For each additional Infinity enhancement, further increase allied Area Attack power by 32% and by 8%. |basedef = 1 |atkspd = 1 |basehp = 1 |basestr = 1 |basedex = 2 |baseint = 1 |basesta = 1 |mainstat = 2 |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Tiel }}